Nocturnalist
by Atila
Summary: Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. Takes place when Emily, Adriane, and Kara are seventeen years old. Oh yeah, and this is part of a series. R&R! Warning: Some mature content.
1. Prologue

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**A/N: This story starts when Kara, Emily, and Adriane are seventeen years old. I'm setting it close to present date, but it may work its way farther into the future. And it's part of a series. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

12 am. Zach, seated in his other-world tree house, sips a glass of wine with Marlin, who looks tired. Neither speaks.

1 am. Fifteen miles away, a five-year-old little girl leans back against a tree, clutches the jewel in her hand tightly, and fights to keep back tears. She hears someone come up behind her. Everything goes black. A fairy in the tree watches a shadow stoop, pick up the girl, and carry her away.

2 am. Kara and Lyra finally stop discussing ideas for the new Ravenswood fundraiser. Both drift into an uneasy sleep. Kara has a nightmare.

3 am. Emily Fletcher gets up, looks in her bathroom mirror, and stares at her stomach. Her reflection swirls before her eyes and a pair of bright red silted eyes are staring at her. She gasps, screams, and falls to the floor. Her mother hears the scream, sees her lying there, and rushes her to the doctor. When the doctors run tests and tell her that her daughter is pregnant, she stares at them in shock and says, "No, that's impossible. Emily's never even had a boyfriend!" Just shows what she knows about her daughter's magical life.

4 am. Tanya wakes from a troubled slumber. She grabs her fortune-cards from her bedside drawer and lights a candle. She shuffles the deck three times and arranges the cards thinking, _past, present, future, hopes and fears._ She turns the cards over. The Lovers. The Devil. The Wheel of Fortune. The Magician, reversed. She stares at the cards and runs to the speaking mirrors. Cards never lie.

5 am. Adriane gets up and makes herself a cup of hot chocolate. She can't sleep, she feels like crying. She hates the weakness. She turns on the TV and falls asleep watching some show. Can't even remember what it is.

6 am. Dreamer, lying in the glade, sees the porthole open. A shadow shoots out and vanishes among the shadows. He growls deep in his throat.

7 am. Dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That is the merprince's name, right?**


	2. Depression and Oppression

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Adriane pressed her foot on the gas and maneuvered her truck out of Ravenswood's driveway. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and swore. School would be starting in ten minutes. It never took her long to drive there, but this was cutting things very close. She forced herself to keep calm and take a deep breath. She had been late before, and in the back of her mind she knew that the idea of being tardy wasn't what was making her so edgy.

In her pocket, her cell phone rang. Adriane quickly grabbed in and flipped it open.

"Hey!" It was Kara.

"I'm going to be late," Adriane told her.

"Dang!" Surprisingly, things had gotten better and better between Kara and Adriane over the years. From fighting over their different perspectives, they had gone to enjoying the insight into each other's worlds. At least, their worlds at school; Kara was as popular as ever.

"Sorry," Adriane said. Talking to Kara was making her feel better. Less empty. Less like Emily was withdrawing from the world.

"Are we getting together after school? I have got _such_ a great idea for our new fundraiser!" Kara gushed.

"Sure," Adriane. "How about you and Emily come by my place after school?" _If Emily bothers to come,_ she thought resentfully.

Sure enough, Kara answered, "Emily isn't coming. She said she had a doctors appointment or something, so I told her we'd fill her in later." Kara paused for a minute, and Adriane could practically feel her frowning.

"What?" Adriane asked.

"Well, this is the second doctor's appointment she's had this month, and she had her physical last month. Her mother told me."

Adriane let out a breath. "I forgot. You don't think she's sick or something, do you?"

"I don't know.." Kara trailed off. Since Kara was rarely lost for words about anything, this only made Adriane more worried.

She turned her truck into the school parking lot. "I'm here," she said.

"Okay!" Kara said brightly. "See you in a few seconds!" Adriane could hear the false brightness in her voice.

Much to her surprise, Adriane wasn't late for class that morning. It was almost a pity; her AP Bio teacher was lecturing, always a bore. She doodled pictures of wolves on her notebook. She could always copy notes off Joey later. As the day progressed, Adriane could feel the sense of being wronged growing inside her so that by lunchtime, she wanted to scream. Emily wasn't at lunch, ("Maybe she's already at her doctor's appointment," Kara said) and Adriane didn't see her for the rest of the day.

When Kara slid into the passenger seat of her truck at the end of the day (Kara hadn't driven today, she liked to hitch rides with her friends) Adrian was feeling decidedly rejected. When was the last time she and Emily had even said hi to each other? Two weeks ago? What was going on?!

"I didn't see her today either," Kara said, catching the look on Adriane's face.

Adriane made a non-committal grunt; Kara rolled her eyes. "I know," she said, cutting off Adriane's triad. "I feel that way too. But we still have a lot of work to do. I know that we've nearly got landmark status, but we've got to push a little more to get that through. We need to focus."

Rarely had Adriane seen Kara that serious. She drove them home.

Later, after she'd had a good cry by herself, Adriane felt better. She'd never cry around Kara, but the truth was that Emily was her best friend, and that her sudden withdraw had hurt Adriane almost as much as when Stormbringer died. Dreamer put his head in her lap.

At eleven, Kara called.

"Hey!" she greeted with her usual enthusiasm. "I have got the _best_ idea in the world!"

"What?" Adriane asked with interest. She was even feeling a little happy.

"You know how we've got that break coming up?" Kara said mysteriously.

"Yeaaah," Adriane said, smiling.

"I think we should spend it at my palace!" She meant her fairy palace, the one she had inherited when she turned sixteen. "We kidnap Emily and bring everyone there! Em won't have a chance to escape, and we'll all have an _amazing_ time!"

Adriane found herself grinning.

"Say it," Kara said sweetly. "I'm brilliant."

Adriane laughed. "Okay, you win this time Barbie."

Kara laughed.

"Hey, wanna sleep over on Saturday? We can stay at the manor or something and plan."

Kara squealed. "Slumber Party!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know the chapter was monotonous, but things get more interesting, promise. :) Adriane isn't emo, and I know this is boring. But let's face it, what first chapter has anything in it? R&R please!**


	3. October 29th, 2008

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: October 29****th****, 2008**

_The Diary of Emily Fletcher, October 29__th__ 2008_

_Written in the Morning_

_I got taken to the doctor for the baby for the first time today. Mom found out last night, when I fainted. She was so shocked, she hasn't really said anything about it yet. She just arranged the appointment and locked herself in her room. I went to my room and cried all morning. Stupid waste of time, I know, but I couldn't help it. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone anyways. I knew enough to ask mom to keep it secret when she found out. She'll do it. She never broke a promise she made to me before, except the one she made to me when I was six when she told me she and Dad would be together forever. She isn't' going to keep silent on this subject forever though. What can I tell her? I was visiting my boyfriend, who happens to be a prince from another world, and we tried some food I shouldn't have and woke up- _

_No, I will never give my mother descriptions of _that. _The saddest thing is that I don't even regret it. That confuses me. I wish I could talk to someone about all this. I am so confused and my head feels like it's full of sawdust. I can't stop crying, barely. I have so many questions. This baby is half merperson. What is it going to look like? Will it be obviously magical? (I have decided to keep the baby. I have no idea why.) How am I going to tell anyone? If I tell my friends, will they ever speak to me again? Adriane went on a rant last year about how stupid teen moms are. I didn't agree with her, but she still thinks that. She probably won't want anything to do with me. What will Marlin think? I haven't told him yet. I haven't answered any of his messages though, so he must know something's wrong. I hope he doesn't come here and try to find out. Or worse, try to contact Adriane and Kara. Then he'd know something's wrong. But what really scares me is whether he'll still love me when he finds out. He's just as a young as I am – what if he rejects us? I don't think I could handle that. I'm already breaking down. Ozzie should be back from Aldenmore soon. He was visiting family – his sister (who is still an elf) just had a baby. I wonder if he'll understand about all this. He's the only one I think I might be able to talk to, but I'm still so scared. When he get's back, he'll probably notice. _

_I'm going to stop telling you about all my confused, messed-up, emotions for a minute and tell you what the doctor says about the baby. First of all, I'm around four and a half months pregnant. I decided not to know if the baby is a girl or a boy for now, but I'll probably cave later. Doc says it's perfectly healthy. I'm really glad fins didn't show up on the ultrasound. But then, fins are so thin the Doc might not notice until the baby's nearly grown or even born! I hope it doesn't have fins. I think my mother might have some funny questions. _

_I've never told my mother about being a mage or any of this. I don't think she'd believe me unless I showed her some magic anyways, and who knows what her reaction would be then? She might be so scared she'd never speak to me again. Adriane is so lucky her grandmother knows. Actually, they're both so lucky; they both live with people/animals they can talk with. I've got no one. _

_I've started thinking about names. I guess I shouldn't since I really should ask Marlin (if he ever speaks to me again), but it's one thing that I'm actually excited about, and not nervous and scared. Here are some of the names I've been playing with. _

_If it's a girl… Penelope, Aurora, Avalon, Aqua (for Marlin), Dawn, Phoenix (not really, but put on for grins), Sarah, Kaye, Iris, Rachel, Anne, Carolynn( after Mom, but I don't think I'll do that), Samantha, and Isabella. _

_If it's a boy… Kieran, Jonathan, Gabriel, Zenith, Pax, Aaron, and Erik. I think I like Gabriel best though. _

_For some reason, I'm almost sure that the baby's a girl. I can feel it. It's sad almost, because I have no clear idea what I'd name a girl. I'll have to ask Marlin. If I can ever tell him. _

_I walk through every day freaking out normally... I keep thinking people can see my baby bump. I know I'm not showing, but still… it'll have to happen sometime. Just a thought; maybe I can talk to Kara? She's never said anything against teen moms, and she even had a cousin who got pregnant… she was older than me though. If I can work up the courage, I'll call her tomorrow. Maybe she'll have some idea of what to do about this mess. I know I don't. _

_Emily_

_Written in the Evening_

_Mom finally came out of her bedroom. It looked like she'd been crying. She thinks I've been sleeping around now, she wouldn't even listen to anything I had to say. I can't write anymore. I'm beginning to realize why people ever start doing drugs; everyone abandons them. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay everyone, I want all your votes on what the baby should be named! Cause I have no idea either. And remember, suggest a boy and a girl name! Also… remember part of what Emily's going through is hormones and part of it is feeling totally alone. **


	4. Revelations

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

Kara hummed lightly to herself and smiled as she looked through the clothes racks. _I want something pink and sparkly,_ she thought, and then giggled when she realized how shallow that sounded. _I've come a long way from that…_ she thought and smiled. But she still loved clothes, the more outrageous the better. Of course fashion was still a priority.

It was fun shopping for things to wear for Ravenswood benefit events. She grinned to herself and pulled a baby-pink tube top covered in pink sequins from the rack. Per-fect!

_Kara?_ The voice came from inside her mind. Lyra!

_Hey!_ Kara said happily as she made her way to the cash register to pay for the top. _ I have found such the perfect top – I can't wait to show you! I'll be home in just a minute –_

_Kara, _Lyra sounded pained and comically long-suffering. _Trouble on the home front. _

Kara wasn't concerned. This wasn't Lyra's 'urgent problem' voice. But there was something... maybe Lyra wasn't telling her something? _'Kay, be home in a sec! _ She said.

She finished paying for her purchase, hopped in her baby-blue convertible, and sped home. Five minutes later she opened her bedroom door to find a Lyra whose coat was not only sky blue, but covered in rainbow sparkles.

_Help!_ Lyra said in such a plaintive voice that Kara nearly burst out laughing. That was when she noticed the enchanted beauty supplies hovering around her friend.

_Get them off me!_ Lyra pleaded.

Kara glared at them and they scurried towards her bathroom muttering things like "We just wanted some practice!" and "She looks so much nicer this way!" and "Lyra's looked that way forever, who ever heard of someone not having a fashion makeover in all that time!"

Kara took another look at Lyra and started to grin.

_Don't even think about laughing,_ Lyra said testily. _Anyways, you should clean up this place._

Kara, nearly laughing a moment before, stopped and frowned. Her room was messy as ever, but what was the problem with that? "Why, nobody's here but us," she said to Lyra, and flopped down on the bed.

_Emily called,_ Lyra said, staring at her. Kara sat up, eyes wide. Of course, she'd told Lyra all about how Emily wouldn't speak to any of them anymore.

"What did she say?" Kara asked. She felt slightly shocked; Emily hadn't called her in over two months.

_She didn't say. She sounded very strange, but I invited her over. She said she couldn't come because her mother was out and she had to watch the animals at the bet palace.. I think we should go see her. _

Kara nodded. "Let's go."

They had decided against calling Emily to let her know they were coming. Lyra said that Emily had sounded so skittish over the phone she was afraid Emily would run away. Kara and Lyra were both silent in the car on the drive over. They could feel each other's worry about their friend, though.

"What time is it?" Kara asked when they stepped out of the car.

_Hmm.. around five. _ Lyra said, _It should be getting dark soon._

"I hope Emily's still here," Kara said.

_She is,_ Lyra replied. Kara didn't ask her how she knew. They stepped up to the door and, after glancing at each other, rang the bell. A few minutes later Emily, looking tired and as though she had been crying, opened the door. Her mouth opened in surprise when she saw who it was.

Kara didn't think about what she did next. She stepped forward and hugged her friend all the while wondering, _what is wrong, Emily?_ But she didn't ask the question. She didn't need Lyra to instruct her on tact anymore.

*****

"Why are you here?" Emily asked after a minute. Then she shook her head and auburn curls fell in front of her face. "Um, do you want to come in?"

_We were worried about you, _Lyra said, nuzzling Emily's hand.

Emily gave a choked off sob and Kara put an arm around her shoulders. "Lets go sit down," she said, steering Emily to her room. Together, they sat down on the bed and Emily, who had clearly been holding back tears since Kara had gotten there, burst into tears. Lyra climbed up onto her lap.

"I'm sorry," Emily sobbed, "I know I've been awful to you and Adriane, but I couldn't, I just couldn't," she trailed off, crying, clearly unable to go on. All Kara could do was to tighten her arms around her friend and hug her. After a few minutes, Emily was ready to continue. "And I've wanted to tell you," she said, "but Adriane would hate me forever and I didn't know what you'd do, and I've been so scared… Mom won't even look at me anymore and," she had to stop.

"I don't understand," Kara asked. She felt like crying too, for some reason. She hated seeing someone as strong as she'd always thought Emily was breaking down like this.

Lyra frowned at Kara. _Don't you see she's scared to tell us something, reassure her!_

_But what do you think it is?_ Kara asked Lyra.

Lyra's tail lashed. _How am I supposed to know? Ask her!_

With a last worried thought, Kara did. "It's okay Emily," she said, "after all the crap we've been through together, I'd never not want to be your friend anymore."

Emily seemed to be pulling herself together. "You have to promise not to tell Adriane," she said.

Kara was puzzled. _What should I do? _She asked Lyra.

_Do it, she's not having me make any promise,_ Lyra said.

"I promise," Kara said.

Emily looked her in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

*****

For a few minutes, all Kara could feel was shock. Emily? Who always obeyed the rules? Who Kara had known since childhood?

"How far?" she asked, once she had recovered her breath.

"Nearly five months,"

"Wow." Kara shook her head to clear it. Emily was sitting here, remarkably calm. Kara supposed that now she had finally spilled the beans, Emily was feeling braver. Or at least calmer. Then Kara's brain sped back into action. "Does your Mom know?"

Instantly, a little of Emily's bravery faded. She nodded.

Kara remembered her saying that her mother wasn't even looking at her anymore. Oh. "Do you want to sleep over at my place?" she asked. "It's the weekend, you could probably stay the whole time. Next week too, if you wanted. We have a spare bedroom, or you can sleep in my room." Kara couldn't remember the last time she had felt this selfless. Maybe it was because being a mage and having people and animals depend on her had had its effect. Maybe it was because this was one of her best friends. But either way, Kara wanted to help Emily in any way she could.

Emily glanced at her. "Okay," she said. "If it's okay with your mom and stuff."

Kara pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and speed dialed her mother's number. "Is it okay if I tell her?"

Emily nodded.

Kara went into the hall to talk to her mother.

"Of course she can stay!" Kara's mother gushed when she heard what the problem was. "She can stay as long as she needs. I love Emily! It's so sad her own mother is so… old fashioned about this." Kara was grateful to her Mom for _not_ calling Emily's Mom she knew she was thinking.

When Kara reentered the room, Emily looked up. Kara smiled at her. "I'll help you pack."

Her plans with Adriane had completely left her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think? Too mushy? This was the last chapter of that, promise. :D But I mean, I had to do it, you know? Oh yeah, and I really want a beta so if you know someone who could do that for me… :D**


	5. Ivy

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Ivy**

Adriane sighed and slid a CD into her player.

Dreamer, who loved this music group, rolled over onto his back and started barking and whining in time to the music.

Adriane couldn't help laughing. She looked at her watch; Kara should be here in a couple of minutes. They had agreed to meet here, and then walk over to the manor to camp out in one of the big rooms and discuss the new Ravenswood fund raiser. She could hardly wait. Adriane was feeling more excited and alive than she had in days.

Suddenly, Dreamer stopped barking and looked up. He frowned a wolfish frown and ran into the kitchen as though he was following a scent. Adriane followed, not feeling too concerned as to what had attracted her bonded animal's attention.

When she entered the room, Dreamer was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, paws on the table, growling at a newspaper that was lying, unread, in front of him. Adriane hurried over. Frowning, she began to read. The article was short.

**GIRL DISAPPEARED FROM NEIGHBORING FARM**

On Tuesday, four-year-old Ivy Felix disappeared from her family's farm just outside of Stonehill. "She was angry," explained Ivy's tearful mother. "Her grandmother – my mother – had just passed away." Apparently, the little girl ran out of the house as, according to her parents, she always did when she had a tantrum. But this time, Ivy didn't come back. When parents Jill and Thompson Felix went out to search for their little girl fifteen minutes after she ran outside, she couldn't find her. It was Mrs. Felix who later phoned the police. A description of Ivy is as follows. If you see this little girl, or know of any information that may lead to her recovery, please call the number listed at the end of the article.

**Name:** Ivy Felix

**Age: **4 years, eleven months

**Height: **3 ft 7 in

**Hair:** Red

**Eyes:** Blue

**Clothing: **Known to be wearing a white nightgown

**Distinguishing Marks: **Star-shaped birthmark on left ankle, carrying a piece of Amber her grandmother left her.

**If you see this child, please call 1-800-369-0420**

Adriane finished the article and checked the date on the paper. Two days ago. Dreamer, who was whining more than ever now, nosed another paper, today's which lay next to it. The front page was covered with a picture of what must have once been a house. But It had been burnt to the ground. The corner of the picture showed two stretchers. People lay on them, covered in white cloths. Adriane felt slightly sick at the sight, but she turned the page to read the article. It, too, was short.

**LOCAL FARM BURNT TO THE GROUND**

Following Tuesday's tragedy of the missing girl, four-year-old Ivy Felix no longer has a home to return to. Last night, Jill and Thompson Felix's farm house burnt to the ground. Although the police have not yet discovered any evidence of Arson, the police expect to eventually uncover some. "It went up in flames so fast, the neighbors never even had time to phone the fire department," said Officer Cromwell who was at the scene of the crime. "We also regret to report that both Jill and Thompson died in the accident." As neither have any relatives left arrangements have been made for both to be buried at the Underhill Church this coming Sunday. Anyone wishing to attend should…

Adriane skipped the rest of the article. "Wow," she said, looking Dreamer.

_She had a Jewel when she ran away, _Dreamer said, and staring deep into her eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Adriane's mouth fell open. "Do you mean you think she was a mage or something."

Dreamer flicked his ears in his version of a shrug. _I don't know. But I have a feeling…_ Adriane didn't need him to finish the sentence. Dreamer's feelings or instincts usually proved to be correct. _When is Kara getting here?_ Dreamer asked, breaking her concentration.

Adriane checked the kitchen clock and frowned. "She should have been here thirty minutes ago," she muttered. She pulled out her cell phone. No text from Kara explaining why she was late. "I'm going to call her."

Adriane dialed Kara's number and waited as the phone ran once, twice… _Pick up!_ Adriane thought. On the second to last ring, Kara answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kara didn't sound like herself at all. Distracted.

"Kara, where are you?" Adriane was getting a bad feeling about this.

Kara gasped. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," she said, without her usual enthusiasm. "I'm not going to be able to make it tonight." Someone said something in the background. Was that Emily? What were Emily and Kara doing together… without her?

"Why not?" Adriane asked coolly.

Kara faltered. "Something – uh – came up," she said lamely. Hey, since when didn't Kara have an explanation for everything she did?

"Really." Adriane said. "Can I join you for whatever came up?"

"Um," Kara said. Adriane suddenly realized how nervous Kara sounded. She felt a little bad, but not very much. She couldn't believe Emily had decided to talk to Kara – that _Barbie_ – and not to her!

Adriane was furious. "Tell Emily I hope she's having fun with her new best friend," she said and slammed down the phone.

Dreamer looked at her reproachfully. _There was no call for that. You used to always tell me there was never any good reason to lose my temper. _

Adriane wiped her eyes. "Dreamer, Emily's with her. They're both together without me."

Dreamer's eyes filled with understanding. _Well, let's go over there,_ he said reasonably.

Adriane was about to make a snappy reply when her phone rang. It was Emily.

"Hi?" came the voice at the other end. Adriane was appalled by how weak Emily sounded. Almost at once she felt her anger melt away.

"Um, hi Emily." What else could she say?

"Adriane, I'm sorry about all this."

"Um, okay." Adriane couldn't tell where any of this was going.

"I didn't want to tell you," Emily said.

Adriane felt her anger come back, full force. "Then why did you tell Kara?" she almost spat. "We're supposed to be best friends!" Emily was crying now, and Adriane almost instantly felt bad, but she wanted answers! She was tired of never seeing Emily. She couldn't believe Emily had tried to shut her out of her life.

"Well, your so bias Adriane! I thought if I told you, you'd never speak to me again. Which would you pick; an angry friend, or one that hates your guts?"

Adriane was taken aback my Emily's harsh words. "Why are you even telling me then?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't want to, but Lyra convinced me I should give you a chance. I'm beginning to think she's crazy."

"Oh, thanks," Adriane laughed derisively.

"So here it is," Emily went on forcefully. "I'm pregnant. Goodbye."

Adriane nearly dropped the phone. Her mind spun over the past few months. Emily eating a lot three months ago. The doctors appointments. She waited for the dial tone to signal that Emily had hung up; it didn't come.

Adriane felt more ashamed of herself than she had ever done in her entire life. She remembered the conversation she had had with Emily about pregnant teens a year ago and felt even worse. _No wonder she wouldn't talk to me_, Adriane thought, horrified at herself.

"Marlin?" was all she could ask.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Midsummer's feast. You know those magical fruits?"

"Yeah…"

"I think they work like drugs."

"Oh." Adriane's head was spinning. It was true; she hadn't seen Emily for the last half of that night-long celebration. "So you never meant to…?"

"Not really." Emily laughed nervously. "I don't really regret it though."

"Hey Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over?"

This time, Emily hesitated. "Okay," she said. "I'm at Kara's."

And that was that. Adriane grabbed her jacket and Dreamer picked up his newspapers. Five minutes later they pulled up in front of Kara's house. As soon as Adriane reached the door, Kara opened it. She was grinning, for some reason.

"Adriane!" she threw her arms around Adriane's neck, nearly knocking her backwards. "I knew you wouldn't hate her! I've got such amazing catalogues and I've been looking at baby clothes. They're so cute! I've saved up some money, and I think we should all go baby-shopping tomorrow! And Mom says she'll lend us something!"

Emily came out onto the porch too. It was clear that Kara's excited attitude was doing her some enormous good; she looked as though she had been laughing.

"Group hug!" Kara squealed. Everyone joined in, Lyra, Dreamer, and the three girls. And for the first time in what seemed like weeks, everyone felt warm, loved, and happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Awww mushy! Make sure to comment :) Marlin's POV next chapter! Oh and do not call the number I listed up there, it's completely made up.**


	6. Crowned

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**------------------------------------**

**These are replies to the reviews I can't send out normally because the reviewers don't have FF accounts.**

**To camicazi:**

**Your absolutely right, there is nothing wrong with mushy chapters. I like them :) But they always make me tear up a little and then I laugh at myself… so that's why I mentioned it. Oh, and to your first review, I love the names you chose. I never thought of David, and everyone definitely should suggest names I didn't mention there, mostly because there are tons of names I wasn't thinking of when I wrote that chapter and who knows? I could be missing the perfect one… I probably am, actually. :) Indi is her paladin, so I assumed that he'd be like other paladins and only come in dire situations when he was needed? I'm glad you like the story! I've already finished writing chapter seven, but I still have to type it up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Mya:**

**I'm glad you like the story :) I will be sure never to turn Adriane emo ever, promise. **

**------------------------------------**

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Crowned**

Something furry skittered across Marlin's face and he woke with a start. He sat up, hit his head on a low-lying tree branch, and swore loudly. Zach, who had been reading a huge, red, leather-bound book at a nearby table looked up and grinned.

"Morning," he said, "Ready to try and get through the porthole?"

Marlin grunted and rubbed his head. "When my brain resumes its original shape," he said testily.

His sarcasm just made Zach grin wider. "I don't know," he said, "its way too fat to ever have a normal shape."

When Zach and Marlin had first met each other, they hadn't exactly made good first impressions to put it nicely. Later, when they became friends, they kept the joke up with a steady stream of insults.

"Says the deformed human," Marlin muttered, and got out of bed.

"This is the point where I remind you," Zach said, grinning as he put on a fake superior voice, "that your girlfriend happens to be human, so they can't all be ugly."

Marlin glared at him. "Only the human females have anything to them. The men – bah!" He barely managed to conceal his smile.

Zach laughed. "I'll agree with you about the girls," he said. But then he turned to look at himself in a mirror. "But I have to disagree about the men. I look amazing." The vanity was completely fake."I'll never agree with you," Marlin said. "But let's get going. I'd like to be at Ravenswood by, say, noon."

Marlin and Zach had been planning to visit the Ravenswood girls for a month. Partly because Zach missed Adriane and Marlin missed Emily, and partly because Marlin was worried about Emily. She hadn't responded to any of his attempts to contact her. He supposed their last meeting, the Midsummer's Festival, had been a little… unusual… and he supposed she could be unsure of how to approach him now… a visit seemed like a good idea.

"You won't need the chain mail," Zach said, trying not to laugh as Marlin slid it on. "I know you've never been to the human realm, but there aren't usually mercenaries walking down the roads."

Marlin grunted at him. "Better safe than sorry," he said. There was no need to tell Zach he was showing off.

Zach hid a smile.

The two of them had invited Lorren, the goblin prince, to come with them, and he had been planning on it. That is, he had been planning on it until around three days ago when he had mysteriously said he couldn't come. Neither Zach nor Marlin knew what to make of it, but Lorren had promised to come later so they just assumed he had been detained on kingdom business. It wouldn't be the first time.

Finally, they were both ready. Zach in kaki pants and a t-shirt, Marlin in regal garb and chain mail. Zach was struggling to keep from laughing. Marlin must be more nervous about visiting the human realm for the first time than he was letting on. Or maybe this was his way of telling Emily that his father had stepped down as king and that Marlin himself was going to be crowned in less than a month. Whatever the reason, a merprince in chain mail wasn't going to look normal in Stonehill. Zach supposed he should warn Marlin about this, but the joke was too good to waste. Odds were that Marlin wouldn't listen anyways.

It took them around an hour to reach the site of the porthole. Both were carrying heavy backpacks and progress was slow. Opening the porthole was surprisingly easier than it usually was ("Maybe someone's used it recently," Zach commented), and by one in the afternoon, they were stepping through into the glade.

Marlin sniffed the air. "This is Earth?" he asked. "It smells so… normal."

Zach choked back laughter. "How you got a girl, I'll never know."

Marlin ignored him. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"This way," Zach began to lead him towards Adriane's house. He could feel the excitement mounting in his chest. He was going to see Adriane again! He could hardly wait.

Marlin, for his part, was brooding. _Does Emily even want to see me?_ He asked himself. _She hasn't been responding to any of my messages. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore._ It had been awkward after their last meeting. _Maybe Emily didn't' want to… Maybe she thought I drugged her…_ They hadn't exactly talked much about it afterward. In hindsight, Marlin thought they probably should have. _Or maybe I was bad…_ That thought worried him. A lot. Was he bad as sex? Marlin shuddered. Would he have to ask Emily to fine out? He took a few deep breaths and tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. _I love her,_ he thought, and smiled. Everything would be alright. He could feel it. Or at least, he hoped he could feel it.

"Here we are," Zach said happily, walking quickly to the front of a cottage.

Marlin stopped short. "This is where they live?" he asked. "It's so small!"

Zach turned around and looked at him. "Yes Marlin," he said sarcastically. "Every single human being on Earth lives right here in this cottage."

Marlin scowled at him. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

Zach grinned, "Okay," he said, "only Adriane and her Grandmother live here."

Marlin snickered. "Trust you to bring us strait to _her."_ And then he frowned and added, "It's still small.

Zach refrained from mentioning to him that not all people lived in amazing palaces and turned to knock on the door. No one answered. "That's funny," he said. He looked in the driveway. No truck.

_Adriane?_ He called with his mind.

_Wah?_ came the distracted answer. _Who-? ZACH?! What are you doing here?_

_Marlin and I thought we'd come for a visit,_ Zach said, not understanding why she was sounding so… panicky. _Is something wrong?_

_No… Darth Vader's coming but it's okay, we asked him to. We've become real dinner buddies!_ Adriane said incoherently. Zach thought he felt her getting some sort of information out of her mind fast before he could see it.

_WHAT?_ Zach asked, horrified. Who was Darth Vader?! Did Adriane have a new boyfriend?!

_Keep your hair on,_ Adriane said, regaining some of the sanity she had lost to panic. _We're at Kara's, do you know how to get there?_

_Uh, yeah._ Zach said. Did she want to introduce him to her new boyfriend? What kind of twisted scheme was this?!

_Okay, great. Come right over._ She broke the connection.

Zach stood in Adriane's doorway for a few more seconds.

Marlin, who had clearly gathered that Zach was having a mind-to-mind conversation, brought him back to reality. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"They're all at Kara's," Zach said. "And I think Adriane's got a new boyfriend called Darth Vader or something."

Marlin frowned. "Uncharitable woman," he was clearly trying to act kingly again. "I'll help you fight him!"

It took them twenty minutes to get to Kara's. Both of them were carrying swords now. Marlin, having brought two, gave one to Zach. They attracted some very funny stares from passers-by, but neither really cared much.

Zach, being the one of them who knew about doorbells, rang it. A middle aged blonde woman who must have been Kara's mother answered the door.

"We're here to see Adriane, Emily, and Kara," Marlin said, shifting his sword from hand to hand.

"Is Darth Vader here for dinner yet?" Zach asked questioningly.

Mrs. Davies stammered for a few seconds before calling, "Kara, Emily, Adriane, I think you've got some guests here." She fled to the living room.

Kara arrived downstairs first, took one look at the two of them, and burst out laughing.

Zach wasn't going to be intimidated. "Is Darth Vader here yet?" he asked seriously.

Kara's mouth fell open. "What?" she asked.

"Adriane said he was meeting her for dinner," Zach said firmly.

Kara gave him a weird look and then motioned them to follow her upstairs. She ran up ahead of them shouting, "Adriane, what have you been telling Zach?"

When they entered Kara's room, Emily and Adriane were sitting on the floor sorting through Kara's magazines. These ones were full of baby clothes. Emily was blushing and determinately looking away from them. Adriane was looking at Zach and Marlin and fighting not to laugh.

"What's with the swords?" she asked, almost choking with the effort not to laugh.

Zach ignored her. "Where's Darth Vader?" he asked angrily. "Or isn't he here yet?"

Emily looked up at them, finally. "What?! Adriane, what did you say to him?"

Adriane sighed. _I panicked,_ she said silently to Emily. _ I was afraid Zach would see your secret in my head, so I covered it up with something.. I don't know why Starwars._ "Darth Vader is a movie character. And the last thing he would ever do it come over for dinner."

"So were you trying to make me jealous?" Zach was completely confused.

"No, I was just surprised you all came here. Especially so soon after," she glanced at Emily and stopped.

Marlin noticed the glance, and decided to let it go for the moment. Clearly, something was going on with Emily. But in the meantime, until he had the chance to talk to her alone, he had other news. "I have something to say," he said. Emily, who could read him pretty well by this time, saw that he was a little nervous although she was sure that none of the others noticed a thing.

"What?" Adriane asked. "Have you decided to take on Luke Skywalker for Emily's hand in marriage?"

Kara headed off the problem by saying, "another movie character," before anyone could do anything.

Zach shook his head. "You're going to have to show me this movie," he said.

"Later," Adriane said impatiently. She gave Zach a covert grin, which Kara laughed at.

"Well," Marlin said impatiently, "I'm king."

_That _stopped everyone thinking about Starwars.

"What?" Emily asked him. It was the first word she'd spoken to him the whole time he'd been here. "You father hasn't…? Has he?"

"No," Marlin said calmly. "He just wanted to retire, that's all."

"Oh," said Emily. "What does this… mean?"

For the first time since he got here, Marlin smiled.

The details of Marlins coronation amounted to the fact that he was being crowned in about a month and that he wanted Emily, Adriane, and Kara present. Kara was thrilled.

"I have _such_ an amazing idea for my dress!" she gushed. "We all need to go to my palace and start getting ready soon! We should all definitely do some mud bathing or something. There's so much we should do…"

Adriane cut her off. "Zach, I need to talk to you alone," she said unexpectedly. Adriane was the last person any of then would expect to enter a mushy conversation voluntarily, let alone start one herself. She blushed, and glanced quickly at Emily. _No need to put off the moment of truth forever_, she thought to herself.

Zach was thrown off balance by the idea of having an emotional conversation with Adriane but Kara immediately took the hint. "I'll come with you," she said.

Marlin raised an eyebrow.

"For a private conversation?" Zach asked, more confused than ever.

Adriane grabbed hold of his and Kara's elbows and steered them both out of the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence while Marlin walked over to Emily and sat down beside her on the floor.

He picked up one of the magazines, took a look at the picture on the cover. It showed a happy baby in a blue hat and sweater, and felt a sudden shock go off in his brain. _What?_ he asked himself, preoccupied for a moment . But then he mentally shook himself and brought himself back the present moment. And Emily.

"What's this?" he asked lightly.

Emily swallowed. She hadn't expected this to come up so fast, she needed time to think. Should she get it over with? She couldn't bring herself to say it. At least, not just yet. "It's a magazine," she said lightly.

"I remember you reading those before, when you'd come visit," Marlin said. He thumbed through it. "But I don't remember them being quite like this."

Emily looked away from his searching gaze. "Well, there are a lot of different kinds," she said. "There are ones with furniture, random junk, lots of ones with clothes, it just depends on what you want to buy." She noticed she was rambling and shut her mouth quickly. Marlins eyebrows were rising higher and higher up his forehead. Emily realized that he'd guessed and dropped her head into her hands with a groan. Marlin's arm almost immediately came down around her waist. He pulled her towards him in a hug.

"I take it I'm the father?" he asked her softly.

Emily nodded, keeping her head on her knees, not looking at him. She could feel herself beginning to cry and angrily tried to keep back the tears. _I've done enough crying lately!_ "Are you angry?" she asked him in a slightly thick voice.

He was incredulous. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Why would I be angry?"

Emily shrugged helplessly.

Marlin shook his head. "I am not angry and," he said, guessing her other fear, "I have no intention of leaving you." His head was buzzing, though. What would his parents think? There was no not telling them; they would have to know. Of course, they wouldn't have anything against Emily and the baby, but the King of Aquantia couldn't have an illegitimate child. He close his eyes and was, for a second, glad Emily wasn't looking at him. He knew what his parents would say.

He continued to hold Emily until she stopped crying. "So," he said, trying not to sound nervous, "I suppose we'll have to get married."

Emily sat up with a start. "What?!" she yelped.

Marlin scowled at her. He hoped he wouldn't have to go into all of his reasons for proposing. He wanted to leave his parents out of it. "Our child," the words felt strange, "will need a family."

Emily was opening and closing her mouth soundlessly, a look of intense surprise on her face.

"You look like a fish when you do that," Marlin said. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so preoccupied.

Emily was thinking it over. She couldn't stay here at Kara's forever. But move to Aldenmore? "How will I keep working at Ravenswood?" she asked.

Marlin frowned. "I could ask mother and father to put off having me crowned until the Baby's, say, a year old. By that time you'll be out of school here and you'd be leaving home anyways." It was the best solution he could think of.

Emily mulled it over in her mind. It was true, next year she would be a senior in High School. "Where would we live?" she asked thoughtfully.

"On Earth, here, if that's what your asking," Marlin had to stop from wrinkling his nose. "But we can visit Aldenmore frequently. I'd have to figure out where Niva could stay here too."

"Ravenswood has a lake. Can Niva live in fresh water?"

Marlin nodded. "That's perfect." He paused, "well, what do you think?"

Emily shook her head and couldn't help wondering what she was getting into. Married? With a child? At seventeen? She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said.

Marlin was thrilled. He realized he had been hoping she would say yes for more reasons than tradition and providing a good inviroment for their child. He really wanted to be with her forever. "Great!" he said before he could stop himself.

Emily laughed.

Marlin pulled her towards him and kissed her. Emily's arms went around his neck as she snuggled against him.

Then she felt realization hit her. "Wait, you're going to be King, right?" Even though they had already discussed it, she felt the need to confirm.

"Yes," Marlin said. He couldn't see what she was getting at.

"So I'll be Queen?" breathlessness all over again.

Merlin nodded. This detail hadn't escaped him but he couldn't help thinking that she would be great at it. "Is that a problem?"

Emily rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Well, you have more than a year."

Emily sighed. Then smiled. "Okay, let's try it."

******

Kara was thrilled. (Oh my gosh! We'll get to do so much shopping!" she said extaticly.) Adriane was in shock. Zach found the whole thing funny, much to Marlin's disgust.

"When is the –uh- Baby due?" Zach asked as though babies were the most uncomfortable topic he had ever heard of.

Adriane, hearing him, settled down a little and laughed amusedly at his distress.

"In March," Emily said.

"Spring!" Kara said happily. "Just in time!"

Adriane shrugged. "Hey does anyone want to watch Starwars? I've got it over at the Manor."

"Yes," Marlin said. He squeezed Emily's hand. He wanted to spend some more time talking with her but he thought they could just slip away during the movie. "But I have to change out of this chain mail first!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was so much fun to write :) I hope you liked it! *cackles* Kara is going to have a field day with this, if I actually let her plan the wedding. More on Ivy next chapter, and soon Adriane will meet someone very strange indeed. Also, can someone remind me what Marlin is supposed to look like? I've lost my copy of the book…**


	7. Emerald

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Emerald**

The car jerked again as He drove it around a corner. Ivy clutched at her seat and bit her lower lip in an effort not to cry.

"We're nearly there," came his voice from the front sear.

Ivy slipped her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around Grammy's emerald. The teardrop-shaped emerald that hung from a thin, gold chain. Ivy hadn't put in around her neck. She was afraid He would take if from her. He couldn't have it; it was the emerald that Grammy had given only to her. But Grammy was dead now… Again, she fought to keep back tears. She didn't want Him so see her crying.

Ivy had other reasons for wanting to keep her emerald safe; she could feel an energy field around the jewel the same way she felt the energy around nature and trees and all life. It comforted her, the usual burning feeling of the power of life. Carefully Ivy extended her mind towards the stone; instantly, she felt warmer. She had never told anyone about her ability to feel people emotions and their life forces. She thought it was normal, not worth mentioning but very much worth savoring. She wished the man would open up the window so she could speak to the trees right now. They would be kind to her. They always were.

She looked up towards the front seat, where he sat. Ivy knew next to nothing about. She wondered if she could find anything out be reaching for him with her mind, just as she did with the trees. Carefully, she extended her mind. The firey power of his life felt deep and cold and black, like something she couldn't understand. He didn't feel exactly evil, but the patterns of energy inside him were so alien that she withdrew quickly. She had learned only one thing about this man, but she was sure of it. Whatever he was, he wasn't human. Nothing like human.

"Ah," came the voice from the front seat. "We're here."

Ivy's eyes went wide as she stared at the sight out the window. "Where are we?" she asked softly.

The man turned back from the front seat to look at her. He was neatly dressed in a black suit and maroon tie that hung from his neck. He was young looking, around thirty perhaps. His black hair was also neat; not a hair was out of place. He was good-looking, but for Ivy all that was marred by his deep, pure black eyes. She had the distinct impression that he was much older than he was pretending to be.

"Let's go," he said quietly. Ivy felt all will for anything fade from her mind. Of course he was right. What a good idea. Where else would she be but with him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am soo sorry about how short this is, but I somehow mannaged to pull a muscle in my back last night and I havn't been able to move all day... thus no big chapter. I'll type it up as soon as I can sit without gasping =P**


	8. the Spirit

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: the Spirit**

Dreamer woke Adriane early the next morning. _Come on!_ he whispered urgently in her mind.

Adriane groaned. "What?" she asked groggily.  
_Come on!_ Dreamer insisted. _I've found – um – something. And it's waiting for us! _He pawed at Adriane's blankets, trying to pull her out of bed.

Grumbling one last time, Adriane slipped out of bed and pulled on some jeans. _Where are we going? _She asked silently.

_Outside, into the woods a little, _Dreamer was obviously excited.

"Drat," Adriane muttered. It was cold out! She pulled on her bathrobe. Hopefully she could go back to bed after this. "How far away do we have to go?"

_Not far,_ Dreamer said, smiling.

"Okay let's get this over with," pity Adriane wasn't a morning person.

Dreamer led her out the door and along the grounds to the woods. Adriane followed him down one of the smaller trails that went quickly into deep woods. After a few minutes they entered a clearing and Adriane stopped dead. There was someone already there, waiting for her.

*****

He was young – probably around sixteen or seventeen to judge by his appearance. Adriane was sure she'd never seen him before in her life. He had brown hair and a handsome face. Something about him bespoke of relaxed power and lazy control. Adrian gulped.

_Who is this?_ She asked Dreamer silently. She continued to size the boy up. The thought she could probably outrun him, but then she wondered why he made her want to run anyways? She wasn't a coward! Never the less, something about him…

Dreamer shrugged mentally. _I met him on the other Plane, _he said calmly.

Adriane frowned. _He is like a sylph?_ He didn't look like one. He was dressed like a human teenager. A very well dressed human teenager.

_No, just a spirit I think,_ Dreamer said and shrugged again.

_What? There are just – um – simple spirits? I thought they had to be attached to something. _

_Well yeah,_ Dreamer was uncertain. _But there are spirits all over the place. You should go to the other plane more, you'd see. _

Adriane shook herself mentally and tried to drive away the feelings of unease bombarding her. She looked up at the boy again. He was smiling at her and raising his eyebrows.

_If he's a spirit,_ Adriane said more angrily than she'd intended. _What does he want? And how can he take a human form anyways?_ Adriane was struggling to keep calm. Would any of her powers work against a spirit? Was she now as helpless as a baby? She didn't like the feeling.

Dreamer looked at her reproachfully. _I wouldn't take you into a dangerous situation,_ he said. _I've spent all morning talking to him. He's looking for that girl. _

_And,_ he glared at her, _how do I take a physical form? Perhaps he's partway physical too._

Adriane's rain of feelings all amounted to one thing; she was not comfortable talking to a creature like this. Of course, she had talked to magical beings before, but this was so different…. _What girl?_

_Ivy, that girl in the news,_ Dreamer said impatiently. He over-ran her question. _Why don't' you just talk to him?_

That was it. She couldn't refuse to speak to him without being cowardly. Another person might have viewed her reluctance as common sense but Dreamer was too close to her mind and heart. She would have to speak to this… creature.

She looked up again. He was staring at her wearing that crooked smile. _Be confident and courageous_ she told herself firmly. "Hello," she said, striding forwards. "I'm sorry for ignoring you for a few minutes, Dreamer was telling me about you."

"That's perfectly alright," said the spirit in crisp English. "I met Dreamer earlier today," he smiled at the wolf, "and he said he thought you'd be able to help me."

Adriane frowned at him. "Help you with what, exactly."

"Ivy," said the sprit.

"I don't think I'm going to do anything for you until I know more about who you are and what you're doing," Adriane said politely but firmly.

The spirit dipped his head at her and smiled, as if acknowledging a good move she had made in some game. "Very wise of you," he gave her a considering glance and then nodded. "My name," he said, "is Ky. And as Dreamer has already told you, I am a spirit."

Adriane nodded. "Yes, but I don't really understand how you can be a spirit and still be, well, here."

Ky smiled. "There are spirits," he said, "that are both physical and spiritual in nature. Meaning that we take physical form but it's very… interchangeable. I can change my appearance and clothing at will, my essence stays the same either way." He looked down at himself, "this form is one of my favorites."

_That makes some sense, I guess,_ Adriane thought. She still wanted him to leave, but common sense told her that it would be much easier if she just helped him. "What girl were you talking about?" she asked.

"Ivy," Ky said. "I'm her guardian, but I've lost her."

_What?!_ "Her guardian?"

He examined his finger nails, "some children," he said calmly, "have enough natural power of their own that someone is assigned to watch over them, as I was assigned to Ivy." His eyes softened for a moment, but then he continued, frowning. "And now she's disappeared." There was something deadly in his voice. "They will not get away with it. She's mine."

Adriane almost shivered at his words. Something about what he was saying and how he was saying it made her sure he would to anything to get his charge back, for better or for worse.

"So what do you want from me?" Adriane asked. Time to get to the point.

Again, Ky considered her. "Help me find her," he said. "And I will be in your debt."

"Why me?" This didn't make any sense at all.

"Because both of you," her and Dreamer, "can track things across the Astral Plane."

Suddenly, Adriane understood. "I see," her mind was whirling. _Is he telling the truth?_ she asked Dreamer. He nodded.

Ky seemed to realize she needed time to think. "Come, walk with me," he said, but his eyes were not on her. He was staring off into space, almost as though he were looking for something. "I'll tell you about Ivy."

She and Dreamer exchanged glances. "Okay."

They started walking down a path, side by side.

"It'll be her birthday soon," he said, "in November."

_Does he have a one-track-mind?_ Adriane wondered.

Almost as though he had heard her, Ky said, "It is a powerful magic that bonds me to her. It's very usual for cases like ours. I won't be back to normal until she returns."

"Oh," Adriane said. What else could she say? "How did she – um – get away?"

Ky groaned. "I was lured out of the way," he said hollowly, as though he couldn't believe his mistake.

Suddenly, Adriane felt a wave of pity for him. "You really care about her," she said. "Don't you? Beyond the bond I mean."

A nod, clearly made an effort to keep back emotion. "She's like a combination of sister, daughter, friend, and so much more," he half laughed. "As strange as that sounds."

Perhaps she was being naïve, but Adriane was beginning to let down her guard. On a whim, she asked, "how old are you?"

That made him smile. "Old. I don't really know exactly."

Adriane shook her head, sighed. "Okay," she said, "I'll help you."

Gratitude.

"But it'll have to wait. I want you to talk to the others first." _And I want to ask Storm what she thinks, if I can…_

*****

Emily, Kara, Marlin, and Zach listened closely to what Adriane told them. Lyra, apparently, already knew most of it; Dreamer had told her. Ky sat in a corner chair, staring restlessly out of the window.

"But if her parents are dead, where is she going to live?" Emily asked.

"How can we trust anything he says?" Marlin asked. He wrapped an arm around Emily's waist as if that could protect her with that alone.

"What kind of powers does she have anyways?" asked Kara.

Adriane laughed. "Ky, it sounds like there are some questions for you."

He had been listening. "That's fine," he stood up, walked over to them. "Ivy will stay with me. As to what Ivy herself can do… these things typically emerge as a person gets older. However, she shows some signs of having the Sight."

"What's that?" Zach interrupted.

"A sort-of spiritual seeing," Ky explained. "It usually shows some sort of truth, but it's so abstract I can't really explain any more than that. She also has a deep bond with the Earth, although where that will lead I cannot say." He took a deep breath as if to calm himself. "And as to why you should trust me, I cannot give you any answer that would be to your satisfaction." But he was blinking back tears. Looking at him, they could not help believing.

"Okay," Zach looked at Adriane. "Do you really want to do this?"

Dreamer wagged his tail; Adriane nodded.

"Wait," Lyra's voice was shot with concern. "You never told us who exactly took the girl."

Ky grimaced. "I know him," he said grimly. "Have any of you ever heard of Dark Elves?"

Zach and Marlin nodded. "In histories," Marlin said off-handedly. "But they're supposed to have died off years ago."

Ky shook his head. "No such luck."

"But why would this – elf – thingey want Ivy anyways?" asked Kara.

"I don't know," Ky's voice was hollow. "And that's what scares me the most."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope I didn't introduce too much in this chapter… I know it was kinda dull… so I'm posting a funny/asked for one right after this. Carolynn, Marlin and Emily! Fun :]**


	9. Confessions

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**---------------------------------**

**Responses to reviews! I decided to just respond to everyone here…**

**To camicazi: The mother-daughter chat is coming right up! Yep, Ivy is something like that… I'll let you wait and see :) **

**To Snowlia: I promise, Lorren isn't evil! The next chapter is on him and what he's been doing, I hope you like it! It'll be up tomorrow or Sunday… I have less time on the weekends for some reason :( I'm glad you like the story!**

**To Rainpath: Yes, I noticed those errors.. they were more word errors weren't they? Type-os? I need to go back and fix that, thanks for pointing it out! I'm glad that you like that my stories are complicated. I tend to do that without trying, just because it makes it more interesting for me to write it. I've actually never read those books, though they have been recommended to me… I got the idea of The Sight for a series of old fairytales and Tamora Pierce's Tortall novels – particularly Trickster's Choice and Trickster's Queen. Either way, it changes in every story I read about it in, so my version will probably end up being some sort of mixture :)**

**To Jill: Sorry, he's mine! *hugs Ky* lol**

**To Mya: ha ha, it's only fair. If you take the time to review, I take the time to respond :) **

**To lorrenlover: Thank you :) I promise, he's in the next chapter!**

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc. Oh yeah and Lorren is in this chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

Marlin was firm. "Before this goes any further, we will take care of this."

Emily shook her head and red curls fell in her face.

Marlin groaned so melodramatically that Emily giggled. However, Marlin went on to say, "Emily, you cannot just have the baby, hang around for a year, and disappear out of your mother's life forever. You have to give her a chance to make amends!"

Emily scowled at him. "She thinks I got pregnant from a one-night stand!"

"What's that?" asked Zach.

"When you have sex with someone one night, out of a relationship, strictly for the sex," Kara explained.

"I wonder why we don't have that in Aldenmore," Zach said.

"Pity," Lorren joked. He had finally arrived in the middle of the night last night, much to everyone's delight, and so far he hadn't told any of them why he'd been late. Marlin had, though, made him promise to tell all later. After he forced Emily to talk to her mother.

Kara and Adriane scowled at them.

"It would be such a stress-reliever," Lorren continued, an innocent look on his face. Kara pounced on him with a pillow and started whacking him.

Marlin wasn't going to be turned off the subject of seeing Emily's mom. "The idea of your getting pregnant that way," he said superiorly, "will be dispelled by me."

"Would you quit talking like such a King?" Lorren asked through a mouth full of pillow.

Marlin ignored him.

"You're coming?!" Emily was shocked.

"Of course."

"But you're green!"

Marlin rolled his eyes. "Barely. It's not like I'm a leaf or something. I'm just green-tinted."

"Guys!" Emily pleaded, turning to the others, "back me up!"

"It's okay," Adriane said with a strait face. "Just tell your mom he's a freak of nature from the circus."

Zach roared with laughter; Marlin scowled.

Kara sized him up. "It's okay, being green doesn't take away from how cute he is."

Emily scowled at her. "Hands off my future husband," she said. Then she put her head in her hands.

"You could just tell her the truth," Ky said unexpectedly.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Say, Hi mom, this is my future husband. Yeah, I know you've never met him before. But I've been with him for nearly three years now. Oh and did I tell you, he comes from another world where I've been going to fight the forces of evil since the age of twelve. And he's a prince and I'm going to be Queen in a year and a half!" Emily scowled.

Marlin's face was filled with sudden understanding, and he went to sit next to Emily. "Are you really that scared of this?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She nodded silently, bit her lip.

"I'll be the entire time," he promised. "But I agree with him," he jerked his head at Ky, "you should tell your mother the truth. You won't want to leave her forever when you come away with me." That made him sound smug.

Emily laughed.

"Now come on, let's get this over with."

*****

She spent the entire car ride praying that her mother would not be home. Marlin, who couldn't drive, sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, commenting occasionally. Her hopes were in vain; Carolynn's car was parked in the driveway. Emily took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Instantly, the front door of the house opened and Carolynn came rushing out. "Emily!" her eyes looked red, as though she had been crying. "Where have you been? I thought –" Abruptly, Carolynn stopped. Her eyes had widened as fixed on a point behind Emily. "Who is this?"

She didn't need to look behind her to tell that her mother was staring at Marlin. "Um hi mom," she said awkwardly. "This is Marlin."

Her mother continued to stare and Emily gulped. Then Carolynn's head appeared to clear and she shook herself slightly. "Nice to meet you Marlin," she said, and gave Emily a questioning look.

"My - um – fiancé," Emily said loudly before she could stop herself.

Carolynn blinked. "Why don't we all go inside," she suggested.

"Good idea," Marlin said amicably. They went into the house.

"Would you mind if I talked to Emily alone for a minute?" Carolynn asked Marlin. "You can wait in the living room, it's just down the hallway."

He nodded and walked away.

There was an awkward silence after he'd left.

"I'm so sorry, Em," Carolynn said. She was almost in tears.

Emily took a deep, shuddering, breath. "It's okay," she said finally.

Carolynn shook her head. "No, it's not. You were scared and sad and I chased you away." She whipped at her eyes.

"I do have a boyfriend, Mom," Emily said softly.

Carolynn shook her head. "But even if you didn't," she said.

Emily interrupted her. "It's okay, Mom," she said softly.

Carolynn shook her head but didn't protest. "So, is that boy…?"

"The father?" Emily found she was smiling. "Yeah."

"And you said he was your fiancé."

"He proposed as soon he found out."

Carolynn rubbed her head. "How long have you been together ?"

Emily grimaced. "Around three years," she said, wondering how her mother would take the truth.

Carolynn's eyes widened. "Why – why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Emily looked away. "It was – is, really – complicated."

Carolynn frowned at her daughter. "Young lady," she said. Emily smiled at the mothering tone. "There is no situation so complicated that it means you shouldn't tell the truth to your mother."

Emily sighed. "Actually, there is." She knew she should tell. She couldn't have her mother think that she'd abandoned her when she left with Marlin. She couldn't tell her mother she'd moved to a different state. They'd never be able to give her an address or even a telephone number! But Emily was still nervous. Extremely nervous.

"Like what?" Her mother's voice was both reproachful and concerned.

"Like a situation where you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

This time, Carolynn's face was puzzled. "What, is he an alien?" she joked.

Emily half-laughed. "Almost," she said. Aldenmore was another world. Did Marlin count as an Alien?

"Am I allowed to re-enter this conversation now?" Marlin had walked out from the living room.

Carolynn shrugged. "Sure. Oh, what is your name?"

"I'm Marlin," he said, "Prince of Aquantia."

Carolynn stared.

Emily turned bright red and struggled not to laugh. Who would have known that telling the truth could be such a funny idea?!

"Seriously," Marlin said. "Emily's going to be Queen."

Emily's mother raised her eyebrows and gave Emily a look that said "your future husband is out of his mind."

Emily gulped. "It's true, Mom," she said. "I'm going to leave with him in a year and go to his world."

"Is this some sort of cult?" Carolynn asked.

"Like a group of mermaids or something?" asked Marlin.

Emily shook her head. This was definitely not going as planned… even though she didn't really have a plan.

"Mom, I'm a Mage," she hadn't planned to say it.

"What?" Carolynn's voice was very calm. Too calm.

"A Healer Mage, actually," she stared at the floor.

"Emily, sweetie," Carolynn said quietly, "you don't have to play pretend for me to know your going to be an amazing vet someday – if that's what you choose to do."

"No, seriously," Marlin said earnestly. "She's amazing at Magic," he gave Emily an adoring look. "She's healed Niva several times."

"Who's Niva?"

"My bonded sea dragon."

"Kids," Carolynn rubbed her head, "what exactly is the point of this game?"

But Emily had come to a decision. "This isn't a game Mom," she said firmly. "And I can prove it. Let's go to the clinic."

She started walking, not even giving her mother time to answer. But she listened and knew that both her mother and Mother were following. They reached the clinic and Emily headed strait for the recovery room and stopped in front of a cage holding a dog with a broken bone. Carefully, Emily removed him from his cage.

"Emily, what are you doing?" this time Carolynn's voice was sharp.

"She's healing him," Marlin smiled at Emily.

"Emily, this is too far," Carolynn started to say, but then what Emily was actually doing caught her attention. Emily had raised her wrist and was holding it above the break. Her eyes slid out of focus and there was a bright pulse of light. It came from the bracelet Emily wore. Colored light slid over the animal's skin and into the break. Then, abruptly, it was finished. Emily awoke and the animal stood up, healed.

Carolynn stared. Then she said, "Emily, where did you learn this? And," a pause, "how is the even possible?"

It took over an hour to explain. Emily started at the beginning, finding her jewel, and ended with Marlin and the baby.

"So your telling me?" Carolynn said, a few minutes after Emily had finised, "that all the future grandchildren I can ever expect will be part fish?" She looked at Marlin, an obvious twinkle in her eye.

Marlin scowled.

"Well," Emily grinned, "At the very least, they may be a little green."

*****

"She took it so well!" Emily told Adriane and Kara. She was ecstatic.

Adriane sighed. "I would never tell my mother," she said. "But Gran knows. And all she does in speak in riddles."

"You're so lucky!" Kara gushed at her. "I mean, seriously. You said she might even want to come to Aldenmore with you when you go there!"

Emily smiled. "I hope she doesn't, at least not at once," she said. "Someone should stay here and run the animal hospital."

Adriane shrugged. "What did she think about you and Marlin, you know, tying the knot." She raised her eyebrows.

Emily shrugged. "She didn't even say much about that. And to tell you the truth, I don't mind!" She frowned. "She talked a lot about our future kids, though."

Adriane cracked up. "Well, you and Marlin have already demonstrated that you can't keep your hands off each other!"

Kara wiggled her eyebrows. "I bet you'll be pregnant again, oh, six months after the baby's born!"

"If she hasn't taught Marlin about birth control by then!" Adriane guffawed. "I can just picture her teaching the Merprince sex ed."

Emily wacked her playfully. "Come on!" she said, but the others just kept laughing. Emily herself couldn't help smiling. It felt so good to be able to laugh about this. It made it seem… less serious. Less like she would be a Queen with a responsibility to hundreds of people in two years.

"Hey," Adriane said as a thought suddenly came to her, "did Lorren say anything to either of you about why he was late?"

Kara frowned. "No, not to me," she said slowly. "He said he'd talk about it later though."

"Well," Adriane said impatiently, "It's later now. Let's go wring the truth out of him."

Kara grinned. "Ohhh, this'll be fun."

Emily smiled. "You can threaten him in all sorts of ways, you know. And even more, if you get married…"

Adriane cracked up. "I can see what's going to happen. When Emily's Queen, she's always going to get her way, just you wait and see."

"Oh, I can get my way right now," Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh please," Adriane said. "I don't need two pregnant friends."

Kara smiled. "Oh don't worry about that, Godzilla. There are pleanty of other things I can threaten him with."

Emily frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"I really beat him up with a pillow this morning," Kara said with an innocent smile. "I could definitely do that again."

"Can I help?" asked Emily.

"Okay, just don't touch him too much," Kara said.

They grabbed pillows and ran for the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had fun writing the end. Needless to say, a major update on what Lorren's been doing next. What fun :)**


	10. Tasha's Warning

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never believed possible. **

**A/N: This story starts when Kara, Emily, and Adriane are seventeen years old. I'm setting it close to present date, but it may work its way farther into the future. And it's part of a series.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Snowlia – There are a lot of Lorren surprises coming up :) I hope you like them! Sorry I took a little longer than normal to update, by the way…**

**Mya – Sorry, no pillow beating this chapter… I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Chole – This has to be the one of the best reviews I've received so far – I'm honored! xD I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**Wolf Vamp – Well, life is like that isn't it? Funny and sad at once? I hope I'm being realistic… I thought it was any kind of animal, but it actually doesn't talk about her healing more than magical animals in the books, does it? I don't think it says she can't heal normal ones though… Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Riterwiz101 – this chapter should satisfy some of that!**

**Note: I don't own the characters, etc. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Tasha's Warning**

**"**Tasha did what?!" Marlin was practically shouting. Emily put a hand on him, trying to calm down.

Lorren responded with forced calm. "She left, nearly a week ago."

"Like, she disappeared?" Kara asked.

Lorren nodded. His forehead creased in worry. "Late one night she woke up, incensed. At first we though it was some kind of fever."He grimaced. "She kept ranting about some disaster. We couldn't really understand what she meant. And then she walked through one of her mirrors and left. We," he swallowed, "couldn't track her."

"Aren't there any other mirror experts?" asked Adriane.

Lorren shook his head. "Tasha was training some but none of them know enough to track a master."

"What did Tasha say before she left?" asked Emily.

"Something about doom, and darkness drawing nearer all the time. I can't remember exactly, it all happened so fast!"

Zach looked annoyed. "So, what have you been doing all this time?"

Lorren sighed. "Trying to find her." A pause. "It's been really hard though."

"Why?" asked Emily. "Even if you can't follow her through the mirror, you could send out word, couldn't you? Search the kingdom?"

"We can't attract attention to her disappearance. If our enemies found out she was missing, they'd try to find her too, to hurt us. That would be the worst thing." He was obviously scared.

Kara flashed him a hurt, angry glance he didn't see.

"I think I'm just going to have to let her come home on her own." Everyone knew what Lorren meant; if enemies of the Goblin Crown or its allies found Tasha, they would torture her, maybe even kill her, to force the Goblins to do what they wanted.

"Sooooo…" Marlin said. Everyone looked at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lorren blinked at him.

Marlin ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "Come on Merman!"

"Goblin," Lorren corrected.

"Whatever." Marlin said. "At this point, I don't care. You've got to get up off your butt and do something about this!"

Lorren was angry. "And what do you suggest? I've been searching for her twenty-four hours a day since she disappeared and I've found nothing!"

"So you're giving up." Marlin was taunting him now.

Lorren was shaking with rage. "No! I just can't see that I can do anything here!"

Adriane stood up to get everyone's attention; they stared at her. "What if this is all connected?" she asked.

"What's all connected?" asked Zach, looking confused.

Emily had a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "It could be."

"What?" asked Lorren. Adriane explained about Ky and the child he was supposed to be guarding, and that a Dark Elf had taken her. When she had finished, Lorren said, "I think there's a book about Dark Elves in the Goblin Library of Archives. I haven't read it, but Tasha might have."

"Do you know anything about them though?" asked Emily. She snuggled a little closer to Marlin without realizing it.

"No, except that they all vanished over a thousand years ago and that they were supposed to have some pretty extraordinary powers."

"Any idea what those might be?" asked Adriane.

"None."

Marlin raised his eyebrows. "Well, I suppose we're all going to have to visit Aldenmore then."

"What?" asked Kara. "We've got school!"

Marlin shrugged. "It seems to me that this is the only lead we have. And if Tasha's right and there really are horrible dark things ahead, I think that they'll matter more than some math problem."

"That sounds good," Lorren agreed, "Except for one thing."

"What?" Marlin asked.

"You're not coming."

Marlin's eyes bugged out. "Why?" he asked angrily. "What makes you think I'd just stay behind and –"

Lorren looked pointedly at Emily.

Marlin sighed and settled back down again. "Oh," he said. "Right."

"You guys," Emily and Marlin, "can hold down Ravenswood," Lorren said, taking charge. "Adriane can stay here with that spirit she promised to help. I brought an inter-world speaking mirror, so we should be able to tell you what we find out Adriane."

Adriane nodded. "What about Barbie and Zach?"

"I need Drake if I'm going to get home quickly…" Lorren said.

"I'll come. Kara?" Zach asked.

Kara bit her lip, then nodded. "Tell my mom to call me in sick," she told Adriane and Emily.

Lorren grinned. "Okay, great! Lets go!"

"Lorren," Kara said in exasperation, "It's past twelve at night."

He frowned. "Oh," he said. "Right. In the morning then."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to bed," she said, and headed off towards her room.

Lorren glanced after her quickly, and then asked, "Can I use your library? I want to look up Dark Elves, just in case."

Adriane nodded and they left.

"Is it just me," Marlin mused, "or is Kara a little cold to Lorren?"

Emily had noticed, and she sighed. "I think she's jealous. Lorren really cares about Tasha. He barely even talked to her all evening."

"Oh," Marlin looked puzzled. "You could tell that from just this conversation?"

Emily elbowed him. "Apparently," she said with a grin, "there's a reason Kings get married!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so here's my excuse for being late on updating; EXAMS. I hope that's good enough, even though I should have warned you all before… Next chapter includes several old manuscripts, the Mistwolf Pack, and Drake… as well as a lot of key information :)**


	11. The Key

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**A/N: This story starts when Kara, Emily, and Adriane are seventeen years old. I'm setting it close to present date, but it may work its way farther into the future. And it's part of a series. **

**Responces to Reviews:**

**Snowlia - I would never leave this story for dead xD But you probably thought that again now... I lost my internet :( urg. But I'm actually finished with the story now, so yay! As for Tasha... wait and see... oh and thanks for not killing me - it's always appreciated :)**

**Wolf Vamp - thanks so much! And if you ever notice anything about the 'healing normal animals thing' that brings it more into the light, let me know.**

**Camicazi - I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update soon - my net was dead (I posted this on my profile, but I'm not sure how many of you saw... *is hopeful* Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Next one will be up soon, promise :)**

**Rainpath - I'm glad you like it :)**

**Chole - Oh, what new book in the series? Dark Mage? (If it's that I'm so jealous, I've been waiting for that since forever.) As for the EmilyXMarlin thing... you'll love next chapter :)**

**Mya - Thanks so much! He is funny, isn't he? (I always thought so when I was reading the books...)**

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: The Key**

Dark rain pelted Kara's back, soaking her hair and silk blouse. She ducked her head closer to Drake's scaly hide and did her best to stop shivering. In front of her, Zach was standing up in Drake's saddle to peer out at the rain-drenched landscape of Aldenmore. Lorren sat just behind him, in front of her.

"How close are we?" she shouted to Zach over the rain.

"Nearly there, I think," he called back. "Lorren?"

Lorren, who was wearing sky-goggles, nodded and tried to lean over Drake's side to look down at the ground.

Zach caught hold of his jacket and pulled him back. "Are you trying to fall off?" Kara saw him say, but she couldn't hear a word of it over the pounding rain. She wished she'd thought to bring a jacket. She closed her eyes.

"There!" came Lorren's cry, and Kara opened her eyes to see a huge castle with a brilliant stained-glass dome; she gasped.

"What's that?" she shouted.

"The Library," Lorren called back. Kara could only gaze in wonder. It was magnificent.

As Drake spiraled lower and lower, Kara became more and more excited. During the time she, Lorren, and Zach had been waiting for Drake, Lorren had told her a great deal about the Goblin Empire. It was over four thousand years old and contained books, manuscripts, and scrolls as old as the start of the goblin race its self. Kara wasn't the type of girl that usually got excited about books, but even she couldn't help being interested in these.

When they landed, Lorren slid off Drake's back first and then helped Kara down. Zach muttered something to Drake, and then slid off his back. Then Drake took off.

"He's getting out of the rain," Zach explained.

Kara grinned. "I understand that!"

"You guys brought clothes to change into, right?" Lorren asked.

Kara hoisted her baby-pink backpack. "Like I would go longer than a day without changing!" Then she scanned the skies. "Where's Lyra, has anyone seen her?"

Lorren glanced up at the blackened clouds, "Maybe she wanted to go visit her family before joining us?" he asked.

Kara shrugged, feeling uneasy. She didn't think so.

But Lorren was already walking inside. Shivering, Kara and Zach followed him.

******

"What are we looking for," Zach whispered to Kara as Lorren led them downstairs into the Archives section of the library. No one, Lorren said, had been down here for years. Kara wrinkled her nose. The dust showed it.

"Stuff about Dark Elves," Lorren called over his shoulder. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah," said Zach, "But seriously, how long have the Dark Elves been gone for the information about them to be down here."

Lorren turned around, even though there wasn't much room in the tight, spiral staircase. "It isn't just old information down here," he said seriously. "This is where we keep the information we'd rather people not know we have. You two are sworn to secrecy."

Kara frowned. "You mean it's dangerous?"

"What all is down here?" Zach asked.

Lorren nodded. "I don't know. There used to be records of what's here, but they've been lost."

Kara smiled. "How epic."

Lorren didn't laugh; he stared at her seriously for a moment. "Be careful. There's dangerous stuff down here." But Kara couldn't quite bring herself to believe that a book could be dangerous; books were just paper with words, right?

The passages under the Library were dank and smelled older the deeper underground they went. Kara didn't like it; it made her feel like she was entering a tomb. She was just starting to wonder how far down they were going to go when Lorren turned off into an antechamber. When they entered she couldn't help gasping; shelves stretched to the ceiling, each covered with dust-covered papers, books and scrolls.

"Wow," said Zach. "How are we ever going to find anything in here?"

Kara shrugged. "No idea. Is any of this labeled?"

Lorren grinned. "I had the Archives master do some searching, and luckily he already knew that there was some stuff about Dark Elves in here."

Kara looked around the massive room. "That helps."

Lorren frowned at her. "No, really. It does help! Do you have any idea how big this place is? Beyond this room, I mean."

Zach grinned. "How long it took us to get down here gave me some idea."

Kara shrugged. Something about this place made her want to leave, quickly. She shivered. "Where do we start?" she asked. Better get this over with…

"Let's spread out and search the room. I'll start here, and you guys can go check the other shelves. Call me if you find anything interesting." Lorren turned to the nearest shelf and reached for an old, cracked, volume covered in runes.

"And what if we can't read what it's about?" Kara asked.

"Use your stone to translate." Lorren said, already engrossed in his book.

Kara looked around. While she had been talking to Lorren, Zach had wondered away towards another row. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Where are you going to start, Zach?" Kara didn't want to leave the others.

"The second row, probably," he said, pulling a scroll off of the shelf. What looked like half an inch of dust fell off of it. Kara wrinkled her nose. As Zach reached for another scroll, Kara dodged quickly away; no way was she getting her clothes covered in dust like that!

She wondered away, ambling down the rows. She didn't really want to touch anything. It got darker as she moved along, and gradually her only light source was the crystal at her throat. Suddenly, she bumped into something and a ton of scrolls came tumbling down about her, covering her in thick, heavy dust. She opened her mouth to scream, but choked on the dust. Terrified, she stood perfectly still and waited for the dust to clear. When it did, she wanted to laugh in relief; the thing she had run into was just a trunk! She had been imagining monsters with dripping fangs at the very least!

Still smiling, she bent to examine it. It was small, and its lid was inlaid with small, mother-of-pearl flowers and tear drops. Other than the dust that covered it, it was quite pretty. Kara fished a tissue out of her back pack and wiped it down. Then she tried the lid; locked! This almost made her laugh out loud again; of course it was locked. Wasn't it classic for a trunk found by a fairy-tale princess to be locked? Just in case, she made her crystal glow brighter and scanned the ground for the key. No there was only dust… wait, a glint of silver! Triumphantly she picked the silver key up from the ground. Yes! She fitted it easily into the lock and turned it. The trunk's lid creaked as she lifted it. She leaned forward eagerly to see what was in there and almost groaned in disappointment; inside the trunk was another key, sitting on top of a plain, leather-bound book. She lifted the key from inside the trunk; this one was heavier than the other one, and more ornate. If she hadn't known it was a key by the basic shape, she might have mistaken it for an amulet of some kind; the end that should have been designed to a lock looked more like a pattern of swirling vines. It glittered gold in the light from her crystal, and Kara suddenly wasn't as disappointed as she had been. Holding the key in one hand, she reached for the book.

"Kara!" that was Lorren's voice, calling from shelves away. Kara hurriedly shoved both key and book into her back pack, then took off running towards Lorren's voice.

"What? What?" she asked when she reached him, panting and out of breath. Apparently she hadn't gotten over her anxiety about being here, because she half expected him to be facing a demon of some sort and calling for help. But he wasn't; Lorren was pouring over a grimy black book. Zach stood at his shoulder.

"We've found a book on Dark Elves!" Lorren said excitedly. Then he looked up; "What happened to you?"

Kara glanced down at her self; she was covered in grey dust! She could barely tell what color her own clothes here anymore! "Eew!"

Lorren grinned at her. "You can wash later. Come look at this."

Kara bent her head towards the book in Lorren's hands and started to read in the spot where he pointed.

Dark Elves, or the Shultra (meaning night-stalkers) as they call themselves, are perhaps one of the oldest creatures in Aldenmore. Like the Mist Wolves, they exist partially on our plane and partially on the Astral plane. But the similarities end there. Dark Elves cannot live entirely on the Astral Planes without suffering serious consequences to their physical bodies. Instead, they use the Astral Planes as a basis for their power, drawing on the unreal. Their powers range from illusionary magic, to the actual possession of another creature's mind, to virtually stealing another creature's power. It isn't understood how a Dark Elves came to possess these abilities, or even how they work. The Scholar Finn Wringleheart has hypothesized that to possess someone, a Dark Elf uses the Astral Planes as a highway for their spirit to get to the other being's body. This seems likely, but it has never been proved firstly because Dark Elves vanished over half a century ago, and secondly because Dark Elves have always been hostile towards more other magical beings. As to how a Dark Elf steals the power of another creature, there are a thousand explanations, each more unlikely than the last. However, one the reality of this theft of magical power may actually be something more sinister. To quote Minna Fingleran, the mother of a child who had his magical power stolen, "he's listless. It's like he isn't there anymore. I keep trying to get him to get over it and move on with life, but it isn't working! All he does is sit in bed all day. He can barely feed himself!" Similar accounts are heard from other friends and family of victim; most never recover. In light of this evidence I have lately begun to suspect that that it isn't only power that the Dark Elf steals when it takes power.

The chapter ended there and Kara looked up, horrified. "Is he saying that…?" Something close to disgust rose in her throat.

"It sounds," Lorren sounded almost scared, "like these Dark Elves take people's souls or something," he squirmed in his seat.

Then something hit Kara like a ton of bricks. "But Adriane is going after this creature, and she's going to try to use magic on it!"

Lorren's face reflected her own horror. "We've got to get back and warn her! We've got to…" he trailed off, looking terrified. How would they ever deal with something like this.

"Wait, wait." Zach said.

Kara and Lorren turned to him.

"There are a few things we should remember," Zach looked entirely calm. "First, that Dark Elf thing or whatever it was was after a little girl. Ivy. The second is that Tasha has already disappeared – Why? Where did she go and why?"

"How can you be so… collected! You're Adriane's boyfriend!" Kara just about shouted.

"Did you read the foot note?" asked Zach.

Kara shook her head; so did Lorren. Together, they looked back at the page.

In spite of these apparently devastating powers, Dark Elves have several weaknesses. Firstly they can only 'possess' someone for a short period of time – two days in the longest it has ever been recorded at. Secondly, Dark Elves are physically weak; a person with a mind powerful enough to keep it at bay, or with the appropriate magical defenses, can keep its powers at bay long enough to weaken or kill it. Thirdly, a single Dark Elf's powers don't stand a chance against any mage, level four or higher, or against an adult over the age of twenty. Because of this a Dark Elf's primary targets are children or untrained mages. However, working together, a Dark Elves have been known to overwhelm people beyond those boundaries.

Kara sighed out loud in realif. Then her mind whirled back into action. "Tasha is our age. And she isn't a mage."

Lorren looked at her, horrified. "Do you think she was possessed?"

Kara shook her head. "No idea. But we need to get back, quick."

Zach looked scared. "I don't want Adriane facing that thing alone"

Together, they ran back up the stairs. Drake was waiting for them in the court yard when they arrived outside. This time, Kara was actually grateful for the storm; it was washing all the dirt off. As they flew homewards, she completely forgot about the book and key, still buried in her backpack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am so sorry, that took way too long! But for anyone who read my profile, they know that my Internet hasn't been working…. xD This chapter was full! Since my Internet is still indefinite, I can't really promise when the next chapter is going to be up, only that it'll be as soon as I'm able to post it. Oh, and another thing; I'm taking the ACTS in two weeks, so that might interfere with my ability to post chapters quickly. Thanks! Oh and something I should have mentioned before; Kara and Zach are now a level three mages, Adriane and Emily are level four. NEXT: Marlin's parents and Emily's Dad and Stepmother find out about Emily's pregnancy.**


	12. Meet the Parents

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**A/N: This story starts when Kara, Emily, and Adriane are seventeen years old. I'm setting it close to present date, but it may work its way farther into the future. And it's part of a series. **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**-------------------------------**_

**Chapter Eleven: Meet the Parents**

Emily leaned against the huge pile of pillows that Marlin had insisted on arranging for her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, sounding worried.

Emily nodded, feeling a mixture of both exasperation and happiness; of course Marlin would insist on her not moving at all, relaxing. So far his attempts at cooking anything besides sea food had been disastrous (half and hour ago she had seen Adriane running for the kitchens with a fire extinguisher) but it was sweet, really. Except for the fact that Emily hadn't even stood up all day.

"Its okay, Marlin," she said, feeling the urge to start grinning. "My legs are cramped though."

"Should I give you a massage?" Marlin looked uncertain.

Emily nearly had to clap her hands to her mouth to keep the laughter back. "That's fine," she said with feeling.

Marlin looked relived. "I should go to the Library with Adriane and get some books on that. I have no idea how, and who knows how the rest of your pregnancy will go…" he trailed off, looking worried.

That morning Marlin had sent a d'fly message to his parents about Emily's pregnancy. Marlin's mother, who loved Emily, was thrilled; she hadn't even cared that her son had his girlfriend were seventeen. Marlin's father had told them that she had been looking for an excuse to make Emily a permanent part of the family for years. On the other hand, Marlin's father had given him a huge lecture on chivalry and the proper treatment of one's wife – especially if that wife was pregnant with the heir to the kingdom.

"Marlin," he had said seriously, "your mother and I have agreed to let you and Emily stay on Earth for the first part of your child's life. But marriage and children are a serious business; one mistake and you're as good as dead. You know how it's said that a happy wife means a happy home? It's just the same for a kingdom; a happy Queen means a happy kingdom. If Emily isn't happy, you'll fail at everything. And if that child isn't brought up correctly, the next generation may fail too."

Marlin had promptly freaked out. Which was exactly what his father had been trying to do; even if his wife was completely happy with the idea of having Grandkids, he still thought his son had been careless; this was the perfect opportunity to get some revenge on his son… in a very fun way. Adriane was giving him hourly updates.

"Are you hungry again? I know pregnant women eat a lot. Because the Baby's eating too, or something like that."

"Marlin, it's been ten minutes." She yawned.

"Are you tired? I'll close the curtains, and you can get some sleep." He closed the curtains and brought a few extra blankets in from the linen closet to tuck around Emily. "I'll wait right here. Tell me if you need anything."

Emily gaped at him; "Marlin, I'm never going to fall asleep if you're just standing there watching me!" This might be a good strategy to get him to stop hovering, if only for a couple hours. He looked exhausted.

Marlin frowned. "But what if something happens? What if you need something?"

Emily smiled. "You distract me. I won't sleep if you're here."

Marlin frowned. "Okay then… bye… love you… sleep well…"

"Love you too," Emily said.

Marlin left the room wondering how she would ever get any sleep once they were married.

Emily, who wasn't really all that tired, pulled her cell phone from under the covers. She waited a few minutes until she was sure Marlin was gone, and then dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" came the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Emily!" Emily's mother sounded thrilled and Emily guessed that she was still feeling guilty for the way she had treated Emily after finding out about the pregnancy. "How are you?"

"I'm great Mom, Marlin is taking good care of me," she smiled to herself.

"I wish you two would move into our house."

"Nah, we want to be near Ravenswood and the portal and everything."

Emily's Mom paused at the reference to her daughter's power. "Emily, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you told your father about, you know, everything? Being pregnant and… a healer?"

"No…" she said.

She heard her mother take a deep breath. "Well, I did."

Emily sat up strait, eyes wide with shock. "What?! What did he say?"

"He's flying in tonight."

Emily sagged against her pillows. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked weakly.

"I actually tried to call earlier, but you didn't answer…"

_That must have been while Marling was taking care of me,_ Emily thought with a mental sigh. "Is Veronica coming too?" she asked.

"Yes," Her mother's voice sounded a little cold at the mention of her ex's wife, but Emily could have been imagining it.

"Well, what did he say?" Emily was almost scared to hear the answer.

"He believed me, if that's what your wondering. And he – um – wants to meet Marling."

"Um." What did that mean?! "He isn't angry, is he?" Emily asked.

Her mother paused. "I don't think so."

"What?" Emily was surprised. Not that it was much to go on, but in every movie she'd ever seen fathers got mad when boys messed around with their daughters.

"Well, to be honest, I think he's hysterical."

Emily paused, unsure of how to take this.

"Well," Carolynn rushed on, "he started laughing hysterically. It was rather odd."

_I'll say,_ Emily thought. "What happened then?"

"He said that he'd better come meet his new son and then he hung up."

Emily exhaled. "Wow."

Carolynn sighed. "Do you want me to be here for his arrival?" she asked.

Emily grinned. "Yes please. I'll need all the help with Marlin I can get!"

She could hear her mother's frown. "With Marlin? I was actually thinking about your father…"

Emily's grin widened, "trust me Mom, Marlin will be the one needing the help tonight."

Carolynn cottoned on. "He's insecure?"

"Would you be when meeting your future wife's father for the first time?" Emily countered her.

Carolynn laughed. "I guess I would be. Especially if I had already gotten her pregnant."

Emily stretched and prepared to get up. She'd better tell Marlin the news. "When will you be coming?" she asked her mom as she pushed herself out of bed.

"When do you need me?"

"Soon?"

Emily could her Carolynn's smile at the other end. "Right away then. See you in a few minutes sweetie," she hung up.

Emily made her way down the hall. She had a pretty good idea of where Marlin would be: she wasn't disappointed. She came across Marlin in the library, practicing massage techniques on Lyra, Dreamer, and several of the younger Quiffles.

He looked up when Emily entered. "Emily, what happened?" he practically fell at her, desperate to discover what was wrong. "I told you not to move!"

Emily, in fact, was enjoying standing up for the first time that day. But she didn't mention it when she said, "Marlin, my father's coming to visit."

Marlin stared at her. "When? How do you know?"

"My mother told me," she hoped he didn't ask who called whom, "and he'll be here tonight."

Marlin's face went dead white. Emily didn't need to ask what he was thinking; she was sure he was scared to death.

******

"Um here, Mr. Fletcher. Can I take your jacked?" Marlin asked awkwardly. He had no idea how to talk to his future father in law.

David Fletcher looked at him strangely, then took off his jacket. Veronica handed Marlin hers too.

"So, you're Emily's beau?" she gushed, looking him up and now. Then she smiled, "a looker! The green skin doesn't even take away from your appearance." She turned to Emily, "Emily, darling, make sure you invite me to stay when you move to that other world of yours. I'm sure it's more exotic that Paris." She winked.

Carolynn raised her eyebrows.

"Um, would everyone like to come to the Dining Room?" asked Marlin, thrown off balance by Veronica's sheer enthusiasm. "Adriane and I made dinner."

Emily grimaced. She wasn't sure food made by her future husband and the warrior would taste. Neither of them had proved themselves to be a pro in the kitchen, at least to judge by the morning's fire.

However, she needn't have worried. Dinner was a mix of sea food and barbeque which was, though admittedly unusual, delicious. Anyways, Dinner wasn't what Emily was really worried about; people didn't talk about anything serious during dinner, they ate. It was _after_ dinner that any serious discussion would begin. She wasn't disappointed.

"So," David said, leaning back in his chair, "you're going to marry my daughter, eh Marlin?"

Marlin nodded. Emily could tell he was feeling apprehensive.

"Hmmm…" said Emily's father. "And my wife tells me you're a prince of some sort. Is that right?"

Another nodded, this time accompanied by a quick glance at Emily.

"I see. So are you going to rule that, um, Merkingdom later on?"

"Aquantia," Marlin said, speaking for the first time. "Yes."

David's mouth spread into a huge grin. "My Emily, a Queen?" he asked, just for conformation. It sounded like he was holding back laughter.

Marlin nodded uncertainly.

David cracked up. "Do you know," he said, almost doubled up with laughter, "Emily used to run around when she was a little kid wearing this pink dress and telling everyone that she was a princesses and that she was going to be queen of a magical kingdom." He was shaking with laughter. "Looks like you were right about one thing, eh Em?" More laughter.

Carolynn apparently remembered this too because now she was shaking with suppressed mirth. Veronica was posativly howling; Emily couldn't remember having heard such a sound come out of her prim mouth before.

Marlin started to grin, eyes meeting Emily's.

Emily, however, was still worried. "Wait, you're not angry about the pregnancy?" she asked her father.

David shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Emily couldn't tell what was so funny – but who knew? Maybe this was the adults way of dealing with the idea that their supposedly helpless seventeen year old was going to be a mother.

"Seriously?" Emily demanded.

David shook his head again, but didn't seem about to offer any more explanation. Emily glanced back and Marlin, who shrugged. It was a stressed-out freaked-out grown up thing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**-------------------------------**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	13. Search and Discovery

**Avalon: The Magical Kingdom Begins**

**Book One: The Nocturnalist**

**Emily has a secret. Adriane discovers a gift. Kara holds the key to something she never even believed possible. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! **

**Note: I don't own the Characters, etc.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Search and Discovery**

It was noon by the time that Adrianne was ready to leave. She wore the fighting clothes – light and flexible – that Ozzie's elf family had made for her a couple of years ago along with assorted daggers and (of course) her jewel. Dreamer scratched at the driveway dirt, anxious for them to be on their way. When Adrianne emerged from the cottage he looked up excitedly.

_Where to? Are we going to contact Stormbringer first?_ He asked Adrianne

She smiled. "You read my mind."

Just as they were about to start out though, Ky appeared from behind the trees. Adrianne stopped short. For some reason she'd never really trusted him, although it was clear that Dreamer did. She couldn't shake off the feeling that there was way too much they didn't know about him.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left," he said without preamble. He held something out to Adrianne, who took it: a doll. "You can use this to help find her. And also-"

_Make it quick!_ Dreamer said, annoyed.

Ky looked at him coldly. "Fine then," he said callously. He vanished, just as Adrianne had seen mistwolves do thousands of times.

"What did you do that for?" Adrianne glared at Dreamer.

_He was slowing us up. When you're hunting or following a trail time is of the essence. If you wait too long the trail gets weak! And the scent off that Doll is nearly gone!_

"And what if he wanted to tell us something important?" Adrianne put her hands on her hips.

Dreamer shook his head impatiently. _We've done dangerous stuff before. We don't need him. _

Adrianne still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly, horribly, wrong. She wished she could put her finger on it but it was impossible. "We're still going to call Storm though," she reminded Dreamer.

_Fine, fine…_ was all he said.

Reaching out with her Jewel and her Magic at once and focusing, Adrianne pictured Stormbringer in her mind's eye and called. After a minute, Adrianne opened her eyes and glanced around. Nothing had happened.

Dreamer shifted from foot to foot. _Where is she?_

"I don't know," Adrianne bit her lip. "She usually comes when I need her. Maybe she's busy or something." Not that she could think of anything Stormbringer would be busy doing…

_Well, the scent's nearly gone. We can't wait. We need to go now._

Adrianne still didn't like it. Never the less she agreed and followed Dreamer onto the Astral Planes.

******

When Kara, Lorren, and Zach arrived back at Ravenswood manor Emily, Marlin, Veronica, and Emily's mother and father were all seated in the kitchen having hot chocolate. Adrianne was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait!" Kara stopped Zach just as he was about to open the kitchen door.

"What?" he scowled.

"We're soaking!"

"So?" He was obviously annoyed.

"Emily's family just found out she's pregnant. If we march in there looking like this, they're going to want to know why. And I don't think that we should tell them about the Dark Elves, especially-"

Zach narrowed his eyes at Kara. It was rare for her to be so perceptive. Well, about anything other than clothes and her closest friends.

"I agree," Lorren said, before Zach could say anything else. In his opinion it wasn't time for an argument. He was terrified that whatever had happened to Tasha was going to happen to Adrianne no matter what that book had said.

"Let's go in through the back door," Kara suggested. The others agreed and they followed her around the Manor.

Just as they were about to step through the back door a silver wolf padded out of the forest towards them. Stormbringer.

Kara gasped and stepped back into a mud puddle. Zach stopped in his tracks wide-eyed. Lorren ran to Storm, looking anxious. He started to speak but Storm beat him to it.

_What's going on, what's happened to Adrianne? I heard her call me with my mind and then the connection broke. Now I can't find her._

"She called you?" Kara asked, biting her lip.

"The connection broke?" Lorren asked.

It was Lorren that Storm answered. _Yes. Around an hour ago. But I couldn't tell where the call was coming from. And then it broke. _

"What do you mean, broke?" Zach asked. "How can a connection just break?"

Kara could see that Zach was rambling, and in another flash on insight she realized that he was scared to death for Adrianne. "That's so sweet," she thought. Adrianne was lucky to have such a sweet, adorable boyfriend. Who paid attention to her. But she was only distracted for a moment before her attention turned back to the conversation.

_I don't know!_ Storm was saying. _And now she's gone. I can't find a trace of her. What was she trying to do?_ The last words came out almost as a moan of anxiety. _I feel as though she's heading into horrible danger._

"We know where they were going," Lorren said. "Can you take us with you? Across the Astral Planes? We have to help her."

Storm frowned, thinking. _Yes,_ she said at last. _But taking you all may be dangerous. None of you are bonded with a Mistwolf. It may be hard for me to protect you from the creatures that live on the Plane._

"Fine," Lorren said. "Kara will stay here. Then you'll only have me and Zach-"

"No way!" Kara was furious. How dare he think of leaving her behind?

"It's not safe, and…"

Kara cut him off. She'd been near boiling with anger at him nearly since he got here and this was the breaking point. "You think I can't protect myself? Just because I like fashion and being girlie? Or maybe it's because I _am_ a girl!"

Lorren looked horrified. "No, Kara…" But then his voice trailed off.

To Kara, it was obvious what that meant. She was right: that was what he'd been thinking. Seething, she glared at him then turned abruptly to talk to Storm. "Can we go? We're wasting time and we've got to help Adrianne."

Storm looked uncomfortably from Kara to Lorren and then to Zach. _Yes,_ she said finally.

******

Adrianne and dreamer stepped cautiously out of the Astral Planes and into a forest. There was a waterfall nearby.

Something shifted in the trees. Dreamer growled softly and dug his claws into the soil.

_What's going on? _Adrianne asked him with her jewel. The air around them felt strange, as though there was some sort of darkness filtering through it, clinging to everything it touched.

_I don't know,_ Dreamer's mindvoice came out almost as a wine.

And that was when the great black web descended over them. Adrianne fell and hit her head on a nearby rock. Dreamer let out a screaming wine. It was the last thing she heard as everything went black.

It could have been hours later when she awoke. She couldn't tell – there was no light, where ever she was. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Without warning she started to shake. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes against her will. If there was anything Adrianne hated, it was the idea of being caged. For weeks after she'd rescued Dreamer from that cage a long time ago she'd had nightmares about being penned in, unable to escape.

_Adrianne?_ It was Dreamer. His mindvoice sounded shaky in the darkness.

_Dreamer!_ Adrianne could have laughed with relief. She held it back with difficulty: she didn't want who ever had caught them to know she'd come around.

_It's me. There's someone else here too though. _

_ Who?_ Adrianne asked. She was more curious than nervous now. Her short burst of anxiety was fading.

_That girl, Ivy. _

_ Oh. Is there anyone listening to us? I want to talk to her._

She sensed Dreamer getting up and casting around for the presence of any other creatures. Then he came and lay down by her side. _Nothing,_ he assured her.

Adrianne took a deep breath. "Ivy?" she called into the darkness.

There was a long pause. Then, "Hello?" came the soft voice of a child. "Where are you?" She sounded so scared.

_Make your jewel light up,_ Dreamer advised Adrianne.

She did, focusing until a soft glow swept over their surroundings. She couldn't help gasping. There were being imprisoned in what she now saw was a great crystal cave. As the light from her jewel got stronger prismatic rainbows began to spiral all around them. Adrianne looked eagerly around for Ivy.

The little girl was sitting huddled a few feet away. Her clothes were obviously wet. Around her neck hanging from a leather thong there was a rough, unpolished piece of amber. She was blinking, dazed, in the light cast by Adrianne's jewel.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at Adrianne with awe.

Adrianne felt a sense of responsibility settle onto her shoulders. This child was depending on her to get them out of here alive. She only hoped she was up to the task.

"I'm Adrianne."

"How do you know my name?" Ivy asked.

"I've come to rescue you."

Ivy looked around. "But he's got you too. You have a jewel just like mine." She pointed to the jewel at Adrianne's wrist.

"Yes, I'm a mage," Adrianne explained. "I do magic and protect Avalon." There was no need to go into detail now. Not when they were in such danger. "Who has us?"

Ivy shrugged. She looked at the ceiling, where rainbows crossed each other in a web of endless light. "This guy. He's weird. He has pointed ears, like from one of those movies about Santa's helpers."

Adrianne thought hard. He sounded like a Dark Elf. She wished she knew more about him – like how to fight him. She hated to go up against something she couldn't understand.

Then another thought struck her mind. _Dreamer, can you access the Astral Planes from here?_

She could feel Dreamer thinking. _No, it's blocked off. _

Adrianne sighed. _Damn. I wanted to get us out of here. It's going to be hard enough to fight this guy without having to worry about keeping a kid safe. _

_ There is another way,_ Dreamer said after a moment.

_Huh?_

_ Another way that we could get Ivy out of here, _Dreamer said impatiently.

_How?_ Adrianne asked curiously.

Dreamer jerked his head upwards, towards the ceiling where, made out of the rainbows, a portal was forming.

* * *

**A/N: I have to cut it off here. Next chapter will include a lot of answers. Expect it within the next two weeks. As always, please review! All feedback is welcome. Sorry this went un-updated for so long. **


End file.
